Layfield One Night Stand
by Team VulQuinn
Summary: You Finally Get To Have A One Night Stand.


You hear rumors about JBL and his wife getting a divorce. As you hear it more and more, it must of be true so you went to look for him. You and JBL are friends, but not much and you even have a crush on him and nobody knows it. You looked every where but couldn't find him, so you go to a spot that you only go to, but only to find out that JBL was there instead. You smiled a bit and walked over to the box that he was sitting on.

"Hey, JBL. How are you doing?" You asked.

He looks at you and sighed. He rubbed his face with his right hand before speaking.

"Hi, Beth. I am doing...not so well right now."

You nodded and asked to sit by him. He nodded and moved over. You sit besides him and your knee taps his leg. You blush and hide your face. He looks at you and tries to smile, but couldn't. He sighs and put his head in his hands.

"I am sorry for what you are going through. I heard from some of the other superstars and divas. Getting a divorce is the worse thing in the world when you love your spouse," You said.

He picked up his head and looked over at you.

"Yes it is. I love her to death, but she wanted the divorce. I don't know what I even did to her. I loved her and cared for her. I would take her out to eat. We would go on vacations when we have time off from our work. I just...I can't," JBL said trying not to cry.

He put his head down as you patted his shoulder. JBL licked his lips and looked over at you and smiled a bit. He moved away so that he can face you. You put your hand down on your lap. He looked at your wrestling gear which you forgot you change out of, but didn't care. He was in his suit and tie with his cowboy hat on.

"Hmm. So how is your life? No divorce coming your way?" He asked.

"Nope. I don't even have a boyfriend. I am just alone. I don't mind, but would like to have someone to love," You said.

You wonder if you want to tell him that you have a crush on him. He nodded and tilted his head sideways while looking at you more closely. As he put his right hand on your knee and rubbed it as he said,

"Well, it's good to hear that about you. Men sucks sometimes, but I am not a man that does suck because I am successful in everything I do. I lose in the ring. I don't whine about it unlike Randy Orton. Ha."

He shook his head as he laughed. You bite your bottom lip and looked at his hand on your knee. You nodded and said,

"Yeah. Orton can whine a lot."

JBL smiled a lot more as he ran his left hand through your hair and you suddenly thought; He is flirting with me. My crush is flirting with me. So you smiled so much your face hurt. Then he lean in to kiss you and you let him. You kissed him back. He got up from the box and took his suit off.

"I...actually like you, Beth. I know that I'm still married, but that is coming to an end and I think we can work," JBL said.

You listen to him and nodded. You put your arms around his neck and said,

"So you like me, huh? Well, that is a good thing since I really like you, too, JBL. I have for a while."

JBL nodded after listening to you. You lean in and kissed him again. He kissed you back as he put his arms around you. He looked at you and smiled. JBL stepped back and took his tie and shirt off.

"I think we should do it. Right here. Right now," He said.

You looked at his chest then at his face. You rubbed his chest and nodded.

"Sure. I just hope people won't see nor hear it," You said.

"They might, but I don't care. And believe me I care about my privacy, but I want you right now and I can't wait to take you to my hotel room," JBL said.

You smiled and nodded. So you take your top gear off and threw it on the floor. JBL looked at you and licked his lips. He picked you up in arms and kissed you.

"Wait. Lets not have sex on the floor. Kinda looks dirty. But, I think this box is big for both of us," You said.

He looked at the box then nodded. He put you back on the box and made room for JBL to get on top of you. He took off his hat and place it on a spot on the box. He unzipped his pants and took it down a little.

"I should of took my pants and shoes off before getting on. Let me do that. Okay?" He said.

You nodded and het got off the box, took his pants and shoes off then got back on you. You looked at him and tell him that you still had your bottom and boots still on.

"I'll get it for you," He said and he took them off. Both of you guys kissed. JBL wasted no time and put his dick into you. Both of you moaned. He thrust in and out. You call out his name and he yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he jammed his big dick inside you. You moaned so loud, you thought people would hear you, but you saw no one looking. JBL put one of his hands on your breast and rubbed your nipple.

"Oh, John! Don't stop please," You moaned as you arch your back.

"I will never stop. I don't want to," JBL moaned as he kissed your lips.

You ran your fingers through his hair. In your mind, you were glad that this was happening. You looked into his face and said, "I love you."

JBL looked at you and smiled. He pulled out a little and said, "I love you, yoo." Then he slammed his dick back into you and you both cum. He slowly got off you and put his clothes back on. He gave you his number and told you to call him later. You nodded. He smirked as he grabbed his hat and left. You watch him leave. But, JBL stopped and looked back at you. He threw his hat at you as he said, "Keep it." You caught it and smiled.


End file.
